


Memories of Catnip

by benedictedcumberbatched



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parentlock, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing a pet is never easy. Sherlock, Molly, and their daughter Abigail reminisce after losing Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNewJefferson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/gifts).



> As always, nothing belongs to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> For Susanne, who needed a pick-me-up after a hard day.

Molly snuggled closer to Sherlock’s side, his shirt darkening as tears streamed down her face. It wasn’t fair. Life, in her experience, was not fair to her. Of course there were things that did work out for the best; Sherlock finally pulled his head out of his arse enough to realize what had been in front of him the whole time, she had a beautiful daughter to prove it. Abigail’s thumb was stuck in her mouth as she stared at the shoe box sitting on the kitchen table. 

The Holmes family stood staring at the box on the table. Toby had been a fixture in their lives for a long time, long before Sherlock had given the feline a battle for his territory. It had taken awhile, but both Sherlock and Toby warmed up to each other, so much so Toby could have been frequently seen curled up on Sherlock’s chest while he was lying down thinking. 

“He was old, Molly,” Sherlock said above her, his tone tight. Molly looked up at her husband, her eyes red rimmed. 

“I know that, but it doesn’t make it any easier,” she sniffled, her tears beginning anew. 

“Is he in heaven, daddy? Lottie said that’s where people and aminals go when they die, unless they’re meanies, then they go to the hot place. Lottie said Uncle John said the other name for it is a bad word,” Abigail said, her thumb popping free from her mouth for a moment before returning again.

Sherlock stiffened. He didn’t know what to say to her. Heaven, to him, did not exist. But how to tell his four year old that. 

“Yes, Abigail, he is in heaven now. And Uncle John has a big potty mouth that says worse things than the hot place.”

“S’okay, mummy. Toby’s in heaven now. He’s probably got all the catnip in the world to keep him happy. Catnip and left over fingers.” Abigail rubbed her hand over Molly’s, giving it little pats. 

Molly gave a watery laugh, that was her daughter for her, beautiful and bizarre.


End file.
